


The Only Exception

by CartmanDabootah



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartmanDabootah/pseuds/CartmanDabootah
Summary: Love is attainble even to those who may not believe





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic. The words in quotientions are lyrics to a song and the main character is singing them until the end. I was going to underline them but I’m not sure how on this website. Enjoy! :)

The stage lights were off and the only light in the room came from the half covered windows on the wall. The stage creaked from the movement of the boy sitting on its edge. The drama club had been in the room earlier that day to practice for their latest production. It had been loud, full of life, and with a warm atmosphere. But it was now hours later, and the only one left in the hall was the boy holding a guitar as if it were his only possession. But it wasn't his. He had taken it from the locker room, promising to give it back...eventually. The boy knew who this guitar belonged after all. They were the most important person to him. Just holding the instrument made his heart warm. Just because it belonged to his love. He ran a hand through his chestnut hair, thinking about what he should do with the possession in his hands. The boy had been secretly taking guitar lessons for about a year. There wasn’t much of a reason for doing this, but the boy thought that that didn’t really matter. He looked around the hall to make sure that no one was there. That no one could see him. Not that he had a reputation to ruin. Not anymore at least. There had been a time where he was popular, cool, even feared. But with growth comes change, and that change isn’t always for the best. But the boy believed that the change couldn’t be better. He was no longer popular or feared, but he had found the strongest connection he had ever had with anyone. He felt healthier and happier than before because he knew he wasn't alone. The boy glanced down at the guitar in his hands, figuring that if he had it anyway he might as well use it. He closed his sky blue eyes, thinking of a song to express his feelings in this silent moment. Once he figured it out, the boy smiled, and began to play. 

“When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.”

The boy was only sixteen, but he had suffered greatly in those short years. His mother had never found true love, and his father was a no show. His mother spent night after night with men who could never fill the role of his father. They would only witness his mother suffer in loneliness. However, the boy worried more about himself. 

“And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.”

He thought he’d never find love. His family simply didn’t have the luck. So why would he? These thoughts ran through his head as he sang, his voice echoing through the empty hall. He gripped the guitar a bit tighter, reminiscing on how cruel and emotionally shut off he had become. His mother never paid attention to him, only ever feeling sorry for herself. Because of all this, the boy had grown angry and mean to those around him. But it was all in vain. For attention which was never given him. He started to associate being mean to others as something which deserved attention and awe. However, he never felt satisfied with this. Because he didn’t just want attention. What he really wanted was for someone to care for him. To notice when he wasn’t there and to argue with his ridiculous and often stupid claims. The boy smiled, thinking of the red head boy who was all he ever wished for.

“But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.”

Once he had met this boy, his life became so much different. The two of them were always fighting and striving to prove each other wrong. In the boy’s opinion, it was incredibly fun to annoy the small redhead. To make him angry. To be honest, he never felt that a day was complete until he accomplished that. He laughed, thinking about how he had convinced himself that he hated the red head,and that that was the reason he wanted to bother him. He knew deep down that it was because he wanted the boy to notice him and care about him. Just like he cared for him.

“Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.”

He assumed that the redhead would never love him back. That the only way to become close to him was to fight. He assumed that hate would be the only way to be noticed by him. The boy played the instrument a bit more passionately. He still couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. The way to truly get into someone’s heart was to be kind to them. The redhead liked the kind and funny side of him, but the boy had only ruined that by hurting him. It was a safety mechanism. To never let anyone see his emotional or vulnerable side. But he knew now that being kind didn’t amount to being vulnerable. It was simply part of being human. It was the true way to get to the redheads heart. 

“And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.”

Only in his freshman year of highschool did this realization come to him. By that time he had fallen madly in love with the redhead. But he thought that he would just keep tormenting him. He frowned. The world had different plans. Far different from what he had wanted. The school and the town had turned their backs on him! And the only three people he called friends had as well. It was just him and the redheaded boy. He remembered that they had had only two choices: leave each other, or become closer. The boy had been surprised when the redhead suggested the latter. It was rocky at first, and they had found it almost impossible to get along. He wouldn’t let his walls down, and wouldn’t give up on being cool or popular. But he was definitely thankful that he had then finally pulled his head out of his ass and gave the redhead his first genuine hug. After that, the two became closer, inseparable, and began to fall for one another. 

“Because none of it was ever worth the risk.”

He found himself becoming less scared to be affectionate and kind to his crush. The redhead made sure that they kept up their playful fighting and bets, but he was genuinely happy to be with him. The boy truly thought that he had a shot at true love. A true relationship.

“Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.”

He eventually grew the balls to finally make the moves on his now best friend. He was completely sure it would all go wrong and he would lose the redhead for good. But the boy, who was once his arch rival, kissed back with no hesitation. He even even thanked the boy for doing what he had been afraid to.

“I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.”

Everyday since then seemed like a dream. A dream that would surely have to end eventually because he didn’t deserve it. He was sure that one day, the redhead would leave him and realize that their relationship was all a mistake. He felt his eyes well with tears, and he let the tears fall down his cheeks, leaving salty remains on his face. His boyfriend had taught him to let his emotions show and to never be afraid to be human. He was the miracle in the boy’s life. He needed the red head. He needed his exception.

“You are the only exception.”

The door to the hall swung open and the boy immediately stopped singing. Another boy, about four inches taller than himself, with a crazy red undercut hairstyle and light orange flannel, stomped over to him.  
“Damn it Cartman! What did I tell you about my guitar?”  
He grinned. “Aw come on, Kyle. You’re just afraid that I’ll become a better guitar player than you.”  
“No!” The redhead retorted, crossing his arms. “It’s because I have boundaries and…” He stopped and noticed the other had tears in his eyes. His gaze softened and he pulled his boyfriend to him. “You know what...I’ll let you use it. But only you.”  
The boy smiled. “Really?”  
“Yeah. You’ll be my only exception.”

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing


End file.
